New Purple Power
Royal Purple Accord Preamble Here are the rules and principles will live and die for, a new power is rising and that power is our kinship and advancement. Each member is of purple and of power and shall from here on be proud to abide by this constitution. Section 1: Admittance into the New Purple Power Clause I: Membership Requirements In order to apply for membership into the New Purple Power (from hereon referred to as the “NPP”), one must do the following: #Cease in any hostilities of other nations at time of application and thereon #Must be in good standing with the New Purple Power #Must completely fill out the membership application which can be found HERE #One must swear to uphold the New Purple Power Code: I, ruler name of ruler nation, will honor this Code. I swear that I will do no harm to the innocent and bring swift justice to wrong doers. I promise to follow the New Purple Power Constitution, regulations, and rules at all times. I vow to defend my Alliance at all costs and fight with honor. I guarantee to keep my wits keen and best represent the alliance. To this, I shall swear. After completing those steps, one can be admitted into the NPP. Clause II. Membership Rejection Under no circumstances does any Cyber Nations player have the right to join the NPP, and membership in this alliance is a privilege, and that any members, both in and applying, are caught in violation of this Constitution, Federal laws, Cybernations rules, or just acting inappropriate will be faced with the following: *With membership being kicked and banned *Applying members will be rejected and banned *Being reported to the respected Authorities Clause III: Membership Code of Conduct This alliance is based off the principles of Moral Conduct, Discipline, Obedience, Professionalism, and Loyalty. Members are to follow a simple set of rules, and breaking of them shall be an offensive gesture against the NPP . These rules apply for the forums, IRC channels, and anywhere else you might represent the NPP. #Treat others the way you want to be treated. I know you were all told this in 1st grade, but this is how it is. If you act like a fool, you get treated like a fool. Simple as that. #Use "Proper" Grammar and minimal profanity. In order for communications between fellow alliance members to be at full, we must all use proper grammar. That means; proper grammar, proper punctuation, and proper sentence structure. And for the love of everything good in this world, use spell check before posting. Also, if you use profanity, keep it to a minimum. We would like to have a positive environment here. #No racial slurs, harassment, or pornographic material are welcome on these forums. That means no pictures, threads, posts, or anything that that might offend someone else. If you feel as if you are being harassed/threatened in any way, PM an admin immediately for an investigation. Any pornographic or racial material is call for an immediate ban and expulsion from the alliance. Section 2: Membership of the NPP As defined, there will be 3 main levels of membership, Squire, Knight, and Duke. They descriptions are as follows: Clause I: Squire After being accepted as a member of the NPP, the applicants will be granted new member status, called Squire. They are the new recruits of the NPP, and face many test in the road ahead. They will be trained in the Academy for both Military and Economic training. After passing the Academy, and meeting other requirements, they will have finished their 1st part of training. Clause II: Knight The majority of the NPP members hold this status. These are members who have finished the academy, and are ready to decide their own path in the ranks of the NPP. They can go to the University and become a proficient tactician in the art of War, become an economic professor, or become a Diplomat. The paths are endless, but it is up for the Knights to decide. Clause IV: Duke Through the life of a Knight, many will see no need to advance further in the NPP, and will continue to bravely and devotedly serve to the alliance; which, by many, seems fit for themselves. Then there are those whose devoted service and selfless acts in good deeds that would sacrifice themselves for their brother. These men are those whom best exemplify the New Purple Power Code, and stand firmly by the Constitution, they are named, Dukes. One does not strive to become a Duke, but is recognized as such for devoted service to the NPP. These men are skillful, both with their wits and their sword, and will aid the NPP in a form aiding the governing body of the NPP in any way possible. Section 3: Government Clause I: Emperor The Emperor holds supreme executive power over the NPP. He is the Ex-officio of the Senate. The Emperor is the chief citizen, chief diplomat, and commander in chief of all the NPP’s forces. He may delegate his power as he sees fit, in accordance with the Constitution and other enacted Legislation. He may change the Constitution without following the guidelines of the Law. The Emperor’s powers include, but are not limited to: #Appoint Advisers, at his sole discretion. #Authorize retaliatory acts of War. #Cast a dual-deciding vote with the Regent in the NPP Senate if vote is tied within 24 hours #Organize the election of the Lords and other Government Officials #Appoint the Regent, at his sole discretion. #To enact a Royal Veto, that overrules any decision or legislation made by the senate that the Emperor sees as a threat to the existence or security of NPP. This act is outline in Section The Emperor may not: #Modify the NPP Constitution without the majority approval of the NPP Senate #Enact binding legislation without the approval of the NPP Senate #Dismiss legitimately-elected Senators from the NPP Senate *Approve binding inter-alliance treaties without the approval of the NPP Senate *Declare war against another alliance without the 2nd approval of the Regent Clause II: Regent The Regent is the Successor of the Throne of the NPP, and haves the entitled rights as thus the Emperor. He is responsible for the day-to-day management and administration of the alliance in accordance with the Emperor. He is to delegate his power as he sees fit. He is to head the Internal Affairs department as Stated in Section 3: Clause IV. The Emperor appoints him. The Regent's powers include, but are not limited to: #Appoint personal Advisors, at his sole discretion. #Authorize retaliatory acts of War. #Cast a dual-deciding vote with the Emperor in the NPP Senate if vote is tied #Head and organize the Internal Affairs department as he sees fit. #Act as the Arbiter in the Judicial Court The Regent may not: *I) Modify the NPP Constitution without the majority approval of the NPP Senate *II) Enact binding legislation without the approval of the NPP Senate *III) Dismiss legitimately-elected Senators from the NPP Senate *IV) Approve binding inter-alliance treaties without the approval of the NPP Senate *V) Sentence a member to any criminal acquisitions without firm evidence Clause III: Chancellor The Chancellor is a member within the NPP who has been elected to best represent them. He will be charged with helping in the day-to-day maintenance of the NPP. The Chancellor is to run a department as Stated in Section 3: Clause IV, with the approval of the Emperor. He will act as assistant to both the Emperor and the Regent. Clause IV: Lords These members are the ministries heads of the NPP. They will lead and maintain the office they hold, and their job descriptions will be outlined below: *Lord of War: The person leading the war front of the NPP. He will be the leader to the armies of the NPP second only to the Emperor. He is to make sure that the NPP is effectively trained for combat, require mandatory training sessions, and ready the NPP for war if need be. Lord of Foreign Affairs: The person leading the diplomatic front of the Covenant. The Lord of Foreign Affiars will select members as diplomats to various alliances, and lead the diplomatic front. This is a very active position, so a person of great patience is needed. *Jobs would include those said above, as well as discussing treaties, settling disputes, negotiating peace, etc. *Lord of Education: The Education Head of the NPP. He is to organize the NPP’s academic training and to make sure that all members know how to run and maintain a Nation. Other jobs include making guides, creating courses, and overseeing that the members involved in the Academy and University are being taught. *Lord of Finance: He is to maintain and coordinate the financial aspect of the NPP, as well as to lead the recruitment of new membership. His duties include organizing new nation building aid, war aid, and inter-alliance dealings, as well as getting new members in. In the case of the Chancellor taking one of these offices (as stated in Section II, Clause III), the stated name will be "Chancellor of Department Name". Section 4: The Senate Clause I: Membership The following members will make up the Senate with their roles: *Emperor – Ex-officio *Regent – Voting Member *Chancellor – Voting Member *Lord – Voting Members, Department Representatives *Duke – General Membership Representative, non-voting member The purpose of the Senate is to run and maintain the NPP and to assure that issues and problems are being solved. These members will vote on decisions that have the prospect of being enacted. The Senate will also act as the Emperor’s Advisory Council. Clause II: Voting Procedure The Senate will vote on decisions that can affect both its membership and involvement of other alliances. There is no limit to what can be voted on, as long in accordance with the Constitution. Voting Procedure: #Issue is brought up by a member of the Senate or by Membership request #Discussion and amendments will take place for 48 hours after post #If no changes have been made to the legislation, it can go to vote, otherwise, the Emperor must authorize that the current legislation is allowed to be voted upon #After a 48 hour period, if the votes show that a 66% or above is present, then the legislation is passed, if not, it must be tabled for another vote, authorized by the Emperor #If the legislation fails to meet the votes for a second time, then it shall be tabled for a period of 3 days until it can be brought up to the Senate again After a vote has been pass, then it is enacted legislation and added to the Constitution in a series of amendments. Clause III: The Royal Veto As stated in Section 3: Clause I, the Emperor shall solely hold the power to enact a Royal Veto. This course of action will void the enactment of any legislation that the Senate might pass, but only if it will endanger the sovereignty or security of the New Purple Power or its allies. Section 4: Voting Procedures Clause I: The Chancellor Sub-Clause A: Voting of Confidence The Voting of Confidence for the position of Chancellor will take place as follows: *Voting of Confidence will open within the 1st week of every month *The Emperor or Regent will open a topic for 48 hours, letting the general membership ask questions about different policies, future plans, etc. the Chancellor haves *After the 48 hours, the topic shall be closed, and a vote is to be taken place *The Poll shall be open for a time of 48 hours, with that, the standing Chancellor most obtain at least 51% of the votes in order to retain the position of Chancellor *If the Chancellor does not retain 51% of the votes, then an Election for the position of Chancellor is to take place Sub-Clause B: Election of the Chancellor The Election procedure of Chancellor is as follows: *Elections are to be held only if the prior Chancellor does not obtain the Vote of Confidence, or at the discretion of the Emperor *Elections will start immediately after a Vote of Confidence is failed *The total times for polls are to be open for a period not exceeding 48 hours Anyone can run for the position of Chancellor. Runners will have the opportunity to open “campaign” threads in order to explain why they are running for the office. After an allotted time selected by the Emperor will the topics be closed and voting polls opened. Only a clear winner of 66% can obtain the office of Chancellor, so polls are to be set in chain of eliminations, dropping the lowest vote count each time. Clause II: The Lords The Emperor haves the sole right, with the guidance of the Senate, to appoint and dismiss Lords. Category:Alliances Category:Purple team alliances